Fraction of seconds
by Maniana Black
Summary: Chance is a powerful thing. In every life small things happen. Do you ever consider how different your life would be if you did them with a small delay?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognise. _

_A.N: Hello! This is my new story. I hope you like it. Read, enjoy & review! _

* * *

Fraction of seconds

Prologue

Have you ever thought what would have happened, if an action you did, were done after a second? What would have occurred if you missed the train or if you dropped your earring or even if you stopped to tie your laces?

Many things could be different now. Many of us could have died if we did something after a second and many who have died could be alive because they waited. Lots of small actions define our lives without us knowing.

Our story begins in a wet morning in London. A brunette petite woman with chocolate brown eyes was putting on her clothes to go to work. Her fiancé was sleeping still and she had left a note for him in the table next to the double bed. Her fiancé was a redheaded young man with a lean body and friendly blue eyes. He was currently working a chaser in Cudley Canons.

The girl walked into her flat's small kitchen and made some coffee. While she drunk she looked outside the window and thought about the things she had to do. She was working in the Ministry of Magic at the International Magical Office of Law. Every day she got there and worked really hard for eight to then hours. Her fiancé said she was in love with her job more than she was with him.

A few minutes later the small woman apparated outside the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry was much different but very same, too. Her office was on the fifth level of the building. She worked close with the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt and she was going to get a promotion in a month's time. She was being promoted to head of the department. Another woman was nominated for this place also but our heroine knew she was not going to be overshadowed by a blonde bimbo with a small amount of brain. Hillary Alton was her enemy from the first day she stepped into their section.

The girl got in the elevator and as soon as it arrived she bolted out heading for her desk. The woman next to her spoke. "Good morning, Hermione dear"

* * *

This is it! I'm working on the other chapter and i'm going to post it tomorrow:) Until then .......


	2. Beginning

**A.N : Hello! This is the second chapter of my story. Sorry it is quite short but this is the beginning of the whole story. The next chapter will be done in to takes. You will see how :) Have a nice day ! Enjoy and comment :D

* * *

**

** Chapter 1: Beginning**

Hermione spent her morning writing reports and preparing for her next the afternoon she had a major meeting with the minister of Germany and his assistant. They had to discuss some new laws that had passed the last year in England. England being the largest magical community in Europe always passed laws and then tried to persuade the other countries in Europe to take them in, too. She was very busy when the Head's assistant, Jane a friendly old woman who had helped her on some occasions ,came to her small desk. "Hermione, the boss wants to see you. Can you follow me ?" The brunette woman left her desk, thrilled, thinking that this was the day she was going to get promoted. She followed the assistant through the long and crowded corridor until she reached the Department's manager office. The elder woman left her side and Hermione tapped lightly the door "Come in"a hoarse voice said.

Our heroine stepped into a quite large office with dark colors. Her manager, a man around 50 who was tall and quite skinny, sat behind his large dark wooden desk wearing his glasses. All over there room, there were lots of bookcases. "Ms Granger, if you please have a seat. I think we should cut to the chase" The man looked at her with a mean way. "I heard so rumors that in your last successful case you stole Ms Alton's i will have to fire you from this department. You should try and find a job outside this building after this. Now you may go and pack your things" The woman tried to protest. "Silence Ms Granger, what you did is inexcusable. You will receive your months wages tomorrow morning. Have a nice day" With these words he went back reading the file in front of him.

Hermione stood up and was ready to burst into tears but her pride was greater than this need. So she suck it up and left his office without a word. She had not done anything at all. She never stole anybody's ideas, she always made her own plans and thought solutions for her cases. But she was sure that Alton had something to do with this. Hermione had caught her snooping her papers but she did not report her to the Head. Now she knew that she should have done because this infuriating woman destroyed her career with a couple of words.

Hermione approached her desk and started packing the things she had on it. Her colleagues were there like cold statues waiting for her to say something. After she finished she said "Goodbye guys! It was nice knowing you. Tell Hillary that one day I'm going to get even" She put on her cardigan and made her way to the elevators. In the way she shrunk her box and put it in her pocket. Just then the elevator arrived and she got in. Some men were inside probably from the Sports Department discussing about Puddlemere United.

She opened her purse to put inside the tiny box, that was currently in her left pocket, when it dropped on the red carpet floor. She reached the floor to catch it but someone else had already done it. A tall fit man wearing a white shirt, with quite dark complexion like one of his parents were African with dazzling blue eyes handed it to her. "Here you are!" the man said with a mysterious voice and a bit of flirty tone. Hermione nodded her thanks and just then the lift arrived at the entrance of the Ministry.

Suddenly she felt someone tapping her shoulder. It was the dark man from before. "Em.. Hello, i think you dropped your earring"In his long slender fingers he held her silver earring. "Thank you very much once again!" She started walking towards the nearest fireplace.

* * *

_That was it i hoped you liked it ! Comment it means a lot :)_


	3. Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait but i have exams :S I'm currently writting the third chapter. Enjoy and comment!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unknown

Hermione grabbed some floo powder from the vase on the fireplace and threw it in. She yelled her address and reached her home. As she stepped on the white carpet she threw her cardigan on the couch and set her filofax on the floor. She took off her shoes and went into the kitchen to make some put the coffee to be made in the coffee maker and decided to go into her bedroom to change outfit. Walking down the corridor she heard a moan. She opened the door and saw her fiancé behind a girl inserting his throbbing member to her. "Em.. Ronald... Would you like to explain why is that bimbo on our bed being fucked by you?" she said her voice increasing with each word. At the end of the sentence she was practically yelling.

She got her wand out and cast a sticking charm on them . She accioed her stuff and went out of the room. She went to the living room got the things she wore and apparated to the first place she thought of. She blinked twice and saw the room of her dreams. Blue paint on the walls, a beige carpet in front of a large fireplace, a four poster double bed with ivory and blue sheets. A wooden bookcase was near the window and a large desk was next to it. Near the door there was a door which probably led to the bathroom. On the other side of this door an archway was there and then there was a walk in closet. It was full of clothes and other stuff.

She put her things on the huge bed and made her way out of the room to explore the rest of this building. As she opened the door she saw a huge aisle with various painting hanging on the walls. She heard the sound of a piano and she followed the tune. From the windows she saw a marvelous sight. A large forest was a couple of miles away from the house and in the garden she saw the most beautiful collection of flowers. She walked down the corridor until she saw an open door. She knocked slightly and her eyes made contact with the most large library ever seen in a house. At the back of this large room she could see a blond head. She didn't have her glasses on so her sight was blurred.

She slowly approached the blond man because she could recognize his smell. He met her gaze and she saw a pair of grey eyes looking at her like she was something unreal. The man got up from his seat and approached her. They were a few ft apart. "Hello Hermione. What are you doing in Malfoy Manor ?"

Ron could not get his engorged stuff from the little girls ass. They heard footsteps down the hall and he thought it was Hermione who came to release them. He heard the knob turn and he saw a familiar figure. The person walked inside the room and sat on the bed. He grabbed Ron's hair and whispered something in his ear. Then he took out the knife he had taken from the kitchen counter and stubbed him in his heart then the girl tried to yell for help but the voice never left her throat. She was stubbed twice. One stub in her neck and the other above her breast in the heart. The person who did these atrocious actions. Left the knife on the bedside table and apparated away from the crime scene.

Hermione sat on the sofa in the library. She was holding a glass filled with the strongest scotch. Next to her a raven haired woman sat and on the other side a tall blond man with stormy grey eyes was. "So tell us, Hermione, how did you end up in my house? " Draco Malfoy said. "Well...after i caught Ronald shagging a little slut. I got my things and apparated to a place where i could feel safe. I ended up a blue room down the hall. It was really strange."

Hermione in the first six years of her schooling in Hogwarts she was an enemy with that man. But on her least year they were both heads so they had to face each other everyday. They gradually became friends and they even had a short fling when both of them lost their virginity. But it ended. They had not talked for quite sometime. Actually they had not talked for 7 whole years.

Draco purred on her glass some more of the dark liquid and urged her to continue. "Today was the worst day of my whole life. A stupid bitch got me fired and i found that my fiancé was cheating on me. I mean what the hell. At the end of this day i might end up in jail." Draco chuckled and the girl next to him, his best friend Erika Jonas, laughed too.

Draco lived in the Manor with his best friend and his mother. His father Lucius had died in the war under his hand for all the years he had abused and tortured him and his mother. Narcissa was lovely lady. Held occasionally parties and was a member in lots of clubs. She was even a member in SPEW which was managed by Ginny Weasley who was going to be married to Harry Potter soon.

Hermione sat still on the couch looking at the books when Draco broke the silence. "You know, you can stay in the room you landed because it is meant for the guests. The closet is charmed so that clothes for your body and style appear in it. Now.. go to your room have a long bath and we will talk tomorrow."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek smiled at Erika and left the library. She went to the room she had apparated and got a towel from the closet. She filled the tub with hot water and went inside... She dozed off in the tub thinking of a dark man.

A few hours later Hermione woke up. The water was cold. She rinsed herself and got out. She grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt and got into her bed... It was around eleven o'clock in the night. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.


	4. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (unfortunately)**

* * *

Rescue from a stranger

Hermione woke up the next day with a foul mood. She got up from the bed and wear some clothes. She wore a pair of jeans and a grey jumper. She put on some socks and her trainers. She opened the door and made her way to the stairs she met Erika "Good morning Hermione. How are you ?" the woman smiled. "I'm ok. I guess. What time is it?" The woman replied "It's around 12. Draco left for a meeting with his stuff and I'm going for a run. Would you like to join me?" Hermione kindly refused and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. She noticed the Daily Prophet on the table. She picked up and read the headline.

Ron Weasley and Muggle Woman Found murdered in their house.

Hermione Granger basic suspect. Missing.

Hermione was frozen. She read the whole article and saw the freaky pictures. Who would have killed them ? And why was she framed? Because she was sure she did not do these murders. She picked up her phone and called Draco. "Draco. I need your help. Someone killed Ron and they think i did it. Come home as soon as possible." Draco said that he would return when he finished.

She was shocked and sad. The love of her life was dead by the hand of a maniac. She could not contact her other friends because probable they were being watched and secondly they cculd have believed the papers. She had no one. Only Draco. But she had to get out of the country until she found who had framed her and killed her childhood friend.

She went back to her room and lied on the bed. In a minute she was asleep.

Later that day. Someone walked into her room and woke her up. "Hermione..love, wake up" A smooth voice said. Hermione gradually opened her eyes and saw Draco sitting on the edge of her bed."...i need some major help" Draco pulled her up by the hand and said "Well, i think i can help you. Let's go to the office to discuss it further."

The two of them went to the second floor in Lucius office where Erika was sitting browsing some websites in her palm sat on the back leather couch near the fireplace and Draco sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"So...Hermione I had an idea while i was at the office. I have a friend in California where you can go there in disguise of course and be his assistant for some labs. He is a potion brewer and he is currently searching for someone with certificates in Potions, Charms or Transfiguration. As you have all three you can be very helpful. But we are going to do a small make over to you. Luckily my friend has been living in the US since we finished Hogwarts. So... do you accept my proposal ?"

Hermione thought about it for a bit. USA was a large country and if the spells worked she could be a total stranger. Maybe there her life could become easier and she could finally practise some of the things she had studied all these years. The brunette girl nodded her head and went to the large library to find the correct books about the transformation.

~Two hours later~

"I guess we have found lots of spells. But none of them last for long. I think we should use the spells that when you are asleep they stop being active. Also, i contacted my friend and he is willing to take you as his assistant. You are leaving tomorrow night with a portkey for Point Loma., California.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please comment though because I just need your reviews. Tell me your opinions! Thanks :D


End file.
